The sensory processing, perception, and memory of visual events require the transmission of neural activity across a corticocortical, multisynaptic pathway from striate cortex, or area 17, through several prestriate "association areas". In addition, visual input from striate cortex reaches these prestriate areas indirectly via two subcortical visual structures, the superior colliculus and the pulvinar. By the combined use of neuroanatomical techniques, electrophysiological recording, and newly developed histological staining procedures, we have been identifying the multiple prestriate visual areas in the macaque, mapping their interconnections, and tracing the flow of visual information forward to the still higher-order visual areas located within the temporal and parietal lobes, visual areas that are critical for object vision and spatial vision, respectively.